Motor vehicles include numerous systems that are coupled to a source of electrical energy. Numerous wiring harnesses extend between components and the source of electrical energy carrying power and/or control signals. Often times, the wiring harnesses are passed through panels, posts and other structure in the vehicle. Over time, the harnesses may rub on the panels, posts or other structure lessening reliability. In addition, as the complexity of motor vehicles increases, the need for a greater number of wiring harnesses also increases. Routing multiple harnesses through the vehicle can be cumbersome, add to production time, and may increase the likelihood that a wire in the wiring harness could become damaged during installation or over time during operation of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for providing electrical connections in a motor vehicle that is less bulky, simplifies installation and increases reliability.